Snow
by ecanh coklat
Summary: Kamu tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis es yang membenci salju? Kamu tahu mengapa kebanyakan orang yang sudah lama bersama tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya?/fem!Sasukexmale!Hinata


**Summary :** Sasuki selalu mengamati salju yang turun pelan-pelan dalam diam. Salju yang begitu mirip dirinya. Dikelilingi kekaguman, namun dingin, tetap turun dalam kesunyiannya tanpa mempedulikan semuanya.

Sayangnya ia tidak seperti salju, yang berasal dari butiran kecil, lalu menemukan pasangannya membentuk butiran-butiran putih dan bersama-sama meniti langit hingga akhirnya meleleh di bumi.

Hei, salju, bagaimana kau tahu siapa pasanganmu?

male!**Hinata** (Hinao)** x** fem!**Sasuke** (Sasuki)

**Include :** AU, OOC (moga gak terlalu), (hampir)tsundere!Sasuke, OC, dll, dst, dkk.

Mind to RnR

enjoy

u_u

* * *

Sasuki menatap keluar jendela, memperhatikan butiran salju yang turun. Dalam diam, sepi. Padahal hanya kristal air yang bersatu, membentuk bulatan-bulatan putih yang membosankan, tetapi hampir semua orang pasti sepakat, indah. Perhatiannya lalu tertuju pada sebuah sosok berdiri bersandar, menunggu didekat gerbang.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian," guru pelajaran terakhir itu mengangguk sedikit sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuki berdiri dan merapihkan semua bawaannya. Beberapa teman sekelasnya melakukukan hal yang sama, meregangkan tubuh, menghelai napas, dan ada yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei, Sasuki, hari Sabtu ini kosong, tidak?"

"Ada apa?" Sasu tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan beres-beresnya.

"Aku punya tiket konser. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bareng?" pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya kaku saat Satsu mengangkat kepalanya, memandangnya dengan muka tenang dan matanya yang dalam.

"Bila ada waktu seperti itu lebih baik kau belajar. Kau tidak tahu seberapa sering aku mendapat teguran soal kamu dari para guru? Permisi," Satsu mengangkat tasnya, berjalan melewati pemuda yang tertegun itu.

Seorang pemuda lain mendekat, menghibur pemuda yang tertegun itu.

"Sudah yang ke 100, Sakamoto-kun?",

"Belum. Masih 98," Sakamoto menepis tangan temannya, berjalan gondok kembali ke bangkunya.

Uchiha Sasuki. Siapa yang tidak tahu? Di seluruh _Konoha Gakuen_ namanya terkenal sebagai si jenius es.

Keterampilannya di bela diri sama tingginya dengan di pelajaran. Mukanya bukanlah cerminan hatinya. Selalu tenang dan sedikit angkuh, menarik bagi hampir seluruh laki-laki. Sayang, sebanyak itu juga lah laki-laki yang sudah patah hati. Ketajaman tendangan karatenya sama dengan lidahnya. Perih setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya.

"Selamat sore, Sasuki-san," pemuda yang menunggu itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Sasuki menaikan craft yang dipakainya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang selalu muncul saat melihat senyum dari pemuda didepannya.

"Hn," Sasuki berjalan melewati pemuda itu.

"Biar saya bantu," Pemuda itu mengambil tas kain berisi berkas-berkas milik Sasuki.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sasuki memandang jalan bersalju putih yang mereka lewati. Selalu seperti ini. Hinao menunggunya, membantunya membawa barang, mengantarnya pulang.

Ia akan menunggu Sasuki hingga masuk ke rumah, lalu pergi menuju rumahnya, tepat di sebelah rumah Sasuki.

"Hei, Hinao, kau sedang sibuk?'

"Eh, tidak. Ada apa?" Hinao memandang gadis di sebelahnya.

"Bisa temani aku latihan?"

"Latihan apa?"

"Judo," Sasuki berhenti, memandang Hinao.

"Kalau Judo lebih baik dengan Itachi-san. Beliau lebih baik dari saya,"

Sasuki berhenti. Di amatinya pemuda disebelahnya lekat-lekat. Hyuuga Hinao. Salah satu anak dari pemilik jasa pertahanan yang terkenal. Makin kuat jasa yang diinginkan, makin mahal bayaran yang diharuskan, dan yang paling di inginkan semuanya adalah, mendapatkan perlindungan langsung dari keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi tidak sembarang orang bisa mendapatkannya. Bukan bayaran dan kontraklah yang mengikat mereka.

Keluarga Hyuuga berhak memilih sendiri siapa yang ingin mereka lindungi.

Hyuuga Hiashi memiliki dua anak dan mengasuh seorang keponakannya. Hinao adalah anak pertama dan kedua tertua di rumah. Adiknya, Hanabi, dan kakak sepupunya, Neji, masing-masing memiliki keahlian tinggi, baik di bidang beladiri maupun prestasi diluarnya.

Hanya Hinao yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang benar-benar istimewa dari dirinya selain bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga. Alih-alih menerima tawaran untuk turun mengawasi ke lapangan, ia lebih suka memasak. Prestasi belajarnya juga biasa-biasa saja. Ada yang berkata, keluarga Hyuuga akan berakhir bila diteruskan ke tangan Hinao.

"Auranya saja terkadang samar-sama," Sasuki bergumam,

"Ada apa?" Hinao mendekat. Seketika tangan Sasuki mencengkram kerah Hinao. Ia memperkokoh kuda-kudanya, siap membanting.

1, 2, 3. Bruk. Hinao sudah terbaring di jalanan yang putih.

"Sepertinya cedera kakiku bekas turnamen kemarin sudah sembuh. Aku duluan. Cepat pulang, ganti bajumu," Sasuki mengambil tas berkasnya yang tergeletak di sebelah Hinao dan berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Hinao.

* * *

Sasuki meletakkan kepalanya di _kotatsu_, tangannya sibuk memainkan pulpen. Lapar… Kakak belum pulang, ibu masih di kampung menemani nenek, ayah pasti masih di kantor…

"Permisi," sebuah suara terdengar dari luar.

Hinao? Sasuki segera berlari, sebelum kembali lagi mengambil baju hangatnya dan memakainya sambil berjalan.

"Sebentar," Sasuki membuka pintu. Hinao berdiri didepannya. Rambutnya masih basah. Mungkin habis mandi…

"Sasu-san sudah makan?" Hinao berbicara cepat.

"Hm?"

"Eh, itu, Itachi-san minta tolong aku menengok ke sini. Katanya Sasuki pasti belum makan,"

Menyebalkan. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang keterlaluan protektifnya. Tapi, setidaknya dia bersyukur Itachi percaya pada Hinao.

"Belum," Sasuki berbalik, berjalan menuju ruang tengah lagi, lalu berhenti, memandang Hinao yang hanya berdiri diam.

"Kenapa? Masuk sini,"

"Umh…aku tidak enak…Cuma ada kita berdua…" Hinao menunduk. Telinganya memerah.

"Tunggu. Aku ke rumahmu saja. Ada orang kan?"

"Ada Hanabi dan Neji nii-san" Sasuki berlalu, tak lama muncul dengan tas berisi tugas-tugasnya.

Hinao mundur saat Sasuki mengunci pintu. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju rumah sebelah.

"Sasu-san…mau makan apa?" Hinao membuka percakapan.

"Apapun," Sasuki memandang tangannya. Kosong. Dingin. Hinao tidak tampak akan menggenggamnya.

"Dingin," sebagai gantinya ia meniup tanganya, berharap napasnya akan membantu memanaskan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau sup?"

"…Tidak masalah,"

Mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah Hinao. Rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang, sama seperti rumah Sasuki. Hanya saja ukurannya yang berbeda. Walau sama-sama keluarga tua, ayahnya hanya seorang polisi. Walau bepangkat tinggi, kalau di banding keluarga Hyuuga…

Hinao akan membuka pintu saat seseorang memanggil,

"Hinao-kun," serentak keduanya menoleh ke belakang. Seorang gadis dengan tangan melambai ke arah Hinao.

"Oh, Matsumoto-san," Hinao berlari kecil. Sasuki menatap mereka. Gadis itu memberikan bungkusan pada Hinao. Sesekali Hinao dan gadis itu tertawa. Ia juga melihat Hinao mengambil serpih salju dari rambut anak itu. Tak lama anak itu pamit, mengangguk sedikit pada Sasuki dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Maaf, menunggu," Hinao membuka pintu membiakan Sasuki masuk duluan.

"Mana Hanabi dan Neji-san?"

"Mungkin ada di ruang tengah…atau di kamar masing-masing," Hinao menambahkan saat melihat ruang tengah kosong.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya," Hinao pergi meninggalkan Sasuki di ruang tengah.

Sasuki memasukkan kakinya ke dalam kotatsu, mulai mengerjakan lagi tugasnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinao datang membawa piring kecil berisi kue dan teh.

"Mungkin masih sepuluh menit lagi. Ini, makan kue ini dulu saja. Maaf ya,"

Sasuki melirik piring itu sekilas.

"Kapan bikinnya?"

"Umh…enggak…itu…Ini buatan Matsumoto-san," Hinao tersenyum, mukanya memerah.

Sasuki mengambil sepotong, lalu meneruskan membuat tugasnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Hn,"

"Syukurlah. Matsumoto-san memang hebat,"

Sasuki mengangkat kepalanya. DIpandangnya Hinao yang sedang mengamati kue itu dalam-dalam. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Sudah berapa kali ia mendapat kue dari gadis itu? Apa dia juga suka pada gadis itu?

"Nah, aku kembali ke dapur, ya," Hinao bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang tengah, membiarkan Sasuki dan pikiran-pikirannya.

* * *

"Hei, _teme_, coba dengar!"

"Hn," Sasuki tetap memakan bekalnya. Jam istirahat beberapa anak pergi ke kantin. Beberapa tinggal di kelas memakan bekal yang dibawa dari rumah atau di beli di stasiun.

"_Temeeee_!" mau tidak mau Sasuki mengangkat kepalanya ke sumber suara didepannya. Gadis dengan muka ceria berambut pirang,

"Ya, aku dengar. Aku makan dengan mulut, bukan dengan telinga, _dobe_,"

"Dengar ya! Ehem. Saku-chan dan aku jadian!" ia membuat huruf v dengan jarinya.

"Ho," Sasuki memotong sosisnya lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"_Temeee_! Ngomong yang lain, kenapa?"

"Hn,"

"Ah! Gak asik!" Naruko mengambil potongan sosis lain dari bekal Sasuki.

"Bikin sendiri? Beli?" Naruko bersiap mengambil potongan lain sebelum tangannya di pukul Sasuki.

"Di buatkan Hinao,"

"Aih, aih. Nona Sasuki yang sempurna tetap mesra dengan suaminya yaaa," Naruko mencolek pipi Sasuki gemas.

Sasuki menaruh sendoknya, menatap lurus-lurus Naruko. Bahagia sekali menjadi Naruko. Orangnya santai, apa yang ada dipikirannya langsung di ungkapkan, dan, ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada orang yang di sukainya.

"Hidup orang bodoh memang santai, ya," Sasuki merapihkan kotak bekalnya.

"Si…Siapa yang bodoh?" Naruko menggebrak meja,

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi bagaimana ceritanya, Naruko?"

Naruko kembali duduk. Ia memainkan rambutnya, sikapnya menjadi lebih tenang. Malu-malu ia mulai bercerita.

"Kemarin aku ajak jalan…terus pas aku bilang, 'hei Saku-chan, kalau jalan begini kayak yang kencan, ya?' terus dia bilang 'loh, aku kira kita memang kencan,'"

"Hm?" Sasuki menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Yaaa… Terus… Gitu deh. Hehe," Naruko tersipu, ia mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Jadi belum dong? Bodohnya aku percaya sama kamu,"

"Yaaaa, setidaknya aku masih lebih baik dari kamu yang gak ngambil langkah apa-apa," Naruko melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku hanya focus dengan sekolah sekarang. Sebentar lagi kelas 3. Aku harus punya rekomendasi agar dapat kampus yang bagus. Lagipula baru-baru ini dia memakai 'aku', bukan 'saya',"

"Ya… Aku gak mau bilang 'hidup Cuma sekali, Sasuki! Urusan cinta lebih penting dari sekolah' atau sesuatu semacam itu… Saku-chan punya alasan yang sama, soalnya… Tapi setidaknya dia sudah aman di universitas K karena memenangkan lomba medic baru-baru ini, jadi… Mau tidak mau aku juga harus berusaha keras…"

"Harus banting tulang," Sasuki mengoreksi.

"Yaaa, apapun! Tapi Sasu-kun, memang kamu tidak takut?"

"Takut apa?"

"Hinao…bilang saja... selingkuh, atau suka pada cewek lain?"

"Selingkuh dari siapa?" Sasuki memiringkan kepala.

Naruko menghelai napas, "Hei Sasuki, tidak bisakah kau lebih jujur sedikit? Setidaknya kau harus tau bagaimana perasan Hinao padamu,"

* * *

Kata-kata Naruko tadi mengiang di kepala Sasuki. Ia sedang memilih bumbu makananan di supermarket. Bersama Hinao, tentu.

"Lebih baik yang merek ini, Sasu-san. Bumbunya tidak terlalu kuat, cocok untukmu," Hinao menunjuk bumbu di tangan kanannya. Sasuki mengangguk, lalu memasukkannya kedalam keranjang belanja.

"Sekalian beli sayur?" Hinao melihat ke konter sayur.

"Ya. Aku butuh bayam, terong, dan kentang. Hm… Melon juga sedang diskon…"

"Wah. Masak besar?" Hinao menimbang terong di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Sasuki di sebelahnya memilih kentang.

"Setidaknya kau harus tau perasaan Hinao padamu," saran sesat Naruko menggaung lagi. Sasuki memandang kentang di tangannya,

"Jadi…kayak kencan ya…" Sasuki memasukkan satu kentang kedalam plastic dan mulai memilih lagi. Diam-diam ia melirik reaksi Hinao dari ujung matanya. Hinao sedang menoleh membelakanginya. Sayang sekali. Sepertinya gagal…

Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat, kondisi mereka sungguh di luar konteks kencan. Yang satu memegang kentang, yang satu menimbang terong. Ini sih lebih mirip…pengantin muda…

Sasuki menjatuhkan plastic di pegangannya, membuat kentang isinya berhamburan keluar.

Hinao menoleh kebawah, lalu membungkuk dan mulai mengumpulkannya satu persatu.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Sasuki tersadar, ia melihat Hinao memandangnya balik. Dahinya berkerut khawatir. Entah mengapa badannya bergerak sendiri. Sasuki lalu jongkok, lalu menyapukan kaki kanannya, mengenai Hinao yang jatuh tersungkur karenanya.

"A…Ke kasir sekarang," Sasuki langsung bangkit, mengambil seikat bayam dan keranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju kasir. Dirasakan pipinya memanas. Gawat sekali. Ada apa ini? Ia harus ingat. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan besok saat pertama kali melihat Naruko adalah menyapunya seperti yang tadi ia lakukan pada Hinao.

"Masih ada?" petugas kasir bertanya padanya,

"Maaf?" Sasuki bertanya balik. Pikirannya masih kalut, apalagi kalau mengingat apa yang dia tanyakan pada Hinao.

"Seperti kencan ya…"

"Jadi?" Sasuki menoleh ke sumber suara. Hinao.

Jadi apa? Kencan? Dia beneran mau kencan?

"Bagaimana dengan melonnya? Ini sudah aku pilih…" dan detik berikutnya Hinao terjerembab oleh sapuan kaki Sasuki.

* * *

"Hei, Sasu-kun, ayo ngomong dong," Naruko menoel pipi Sasuki.

"Ayo ayo. Jadi gimana? Dia beneran suka sama kamu? Ayo cerita. Kamu tadi pagi nendang aku, berarti ada sesuatu, kan?" Naruko tersenyum jahil.

"Gagal…" Sasuki lalu menceritakan kejadian di supermarket kemarin, ditutup dengan gelak tawa Naruko.

"Hahaha. Hinao malang! Huahaha!" Sasuki membuang muka menatap keluar jendela. Hari ini salju turun lagi. Serpih kecil, kemudian bergabung satu sama lain, membentuk bulatan. Salju yang dingin saja bisa mendapatkan pasangannya. Apa dia lebih dingin dibanding salju?

* * *

Salju turun agak deras hari ini. Untung dia bawa payung, Sasuki bergumam. Sambil mengganti sepatunya, ia melihat kearah gerbang. Umh… Tumben Hinao belum datang…

Dari sela-sela derai salju terlihat siluet berlari ke arahnya, semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Maaf terlambat," ia terengah. Setengah bajunya sudah basah. Sasuki menghelai napas.

"Lepaskan saja baju hangatmu. Basah. Kamu bawa baju kering?"

"Ada. Baju olahraga,"

"Sana. Ganti dulu. Toilet cowok ada di dalam. Sehabis lorong ini langsung belok ke kanan. Tasnya taruh disini saja. Aku tunggu…"

Hinao terlihat keberatan, tapi tak lama ia menaruh tasnya didekat kaki Sasuki, lalu berlari masuk.

"Cowokmu?" Sasuki menoleh. Sakamoto. Lagi.

"Bukan," Sasuki membuang muka, mengamati derai salju.

"Kalau gak salah dia suka jemput kamu, kan?"

"Apakah itu membuktikan sesuatu?"

"Ya… Siapa tahu,".

Sasuki mengangkat bahu.

"Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan, kan?"

"Anggap saja aku tidak mendengarmu,"

"Itu tandanya tidak masalah?"

"Lebih baik cepat pulang. Dengan kemampuanmu aku yakin tugas hari ini baru bisa kau selesaikan besok pagi,"

"Hahaha. Kau tetap dingin seperti biasa ya," tanpa disangka-sangka Sakamoto mencubit pipi Sasuki, lalu berlari menerobos keluar.

Sasuki memegang tempat Sakamoto tadi mencubitnya. Baru kali ini ada orang selain kakaknya yang mencubitnya seperti itu. Coba kalau kakak tahu, pasti Sakamoto tidak kembali dengan selamat.

"Maaf menunggu lama," Hinao datang, membungkuk mengambil tasnya, lalu bangkit, mengulurkan tangan kepada Sasuki.

"Biar aku yang pegang payungnya,"

Sekali lagi mereka berjalan dalam diam. Apa Hinao melihatnya bersama Sakamoto tadi? Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau memang melihat? Apa dia memang melihat dan mengambil sikap tidak peduli?

"Hei Hinao, menurutmu aku seperti apa?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab saja,"

"Hm… Salju… "

"Kenapa?"

"Umh… "

"Putih dan bersih, seperti Sasuki. Tidak bisa ditebak kapan ia turun indah berderai atau menjadi badai salju, dan sama-sama membuatku takut untuk menyentuhnya,"

Sasuki diam. Ya, masuk akal sih. Apalagi bila mengingat akhir-akhir ini Hinao sering dijadikan partner latihannya…

"Hatchim,"

"Ayo cepat. Bisa-bisa kau sakit," Sasuki mengambil saputangannya, memberikannya pada Hinao.

"Lihat," Hinao mengulurkan tangannya keluar jangkauan payung, menadahkan tangannya menunggu salju yang kembali turun pelan.

"Jatuh dengan indah. Sunyi. Dalama diam. Dan saat sampai ditanganmu, ia meleleh,"

"Jadi?"

"Yaa…umh…" Hinao tersenyum, lalu membuang muka.

"Aku tidak ingin menyentuhnya karena dia begitu berharga. Aku takut akulah yang merusak atau melukainya,"

Andai Hinao menoleh pada Sasuki, ia akan sadar bukan mukanya saja yang berubah merah. Muka Sasuki sudah matang sempurna. Kontras sekali dengan suasana putih di sekeliling mereka.

Yaaah, setidaknya ia sudah tahu bagaimana dirinya di mata Hinao. Itu sudah cukup untuk permulaan.

"Hinao, bisa bantu aku hari ini?"

"Ah, i... iya. Ada apa?"

"Sayur yang kita beli tempo hari ternyata masih sisa. Aku tidak punya ide mau dibuat apa. Aku bosan capcay,"

"De...dengan senang hati," Hinao tersenyum bersemangat.

Sasuki membalas senyumnya. Yah, ini masih permulaan, kan?

* * *

fufufufu

ada apa ini?

Apa si Kuma akan membuat seri baru lagi dan terlibat siklus "dudududududududul! Harusnya gua terusin dulu ceita yang kemarin! Bukan bikin baru!"

ah~

pokoknya, ini masih permulaan kan?

Mungkin dilanjutkan.

mungkin tidak wd

RnR please :3


End file.
